The present application is generally directed to a process for the synthesis of heteroaryl acetamides.
Various processes for the preparation of heteroaryl acetamides have been proposed. In general, they differ in the procedure used for the introduction of the acetamide chain.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,185, Rossey et al. disclose a process of preparing an imidazopyridine acetamide by reacting an imidazopyridine with a dialkoxyalkylamide to produce an imidazopyridine α-hydroxyacetamide intermediate. The intermediate is then converted to an α-chloroacetamide and subsequently reduced to produce the desired imidazopyridine acetamide.